Beautiful Ride
by faximum2.14
Summary: All/most MR characters in story. Loosely based off of the plot of the book Beautiful Creatures. Max is new Fax, Nassy, Eggy, Dylan gets beat up. Rated T for Language and perverted actions. Rating may change to M for said actions. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters but I do own this plot.
1. First Day Pervs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Where am I?" _

"_In a dream" a melodic voice said. _

"_Who are you? And where are you?" _

"_You know who I am and as for where I am that's right in front of you" it responded._

"_Right in front of me there's nothing there" _

"_Your just not seeing me you look but you don't see." _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_When you are ready you will know good and well what I'm talking about but for now your not ready" _

"_Can't you just tell me? Are you not my conscious the thing that's supposed to tell me right from wrong?" _

"_I'm not you conscious I'm someone you have yet to meet but when you do be prepared" it sounded like it was fading _

"_Wait how will I know who you are?" _

"_Trust me, you'll know" _

"_Can I at least know your name or what to look for?" I asked_

"_. . . A, . . . , A friend this is goodbye for now. But you need to be careful something bad is coming and it's dangerous." _

"_Thank You and goodbye." I whisper. That was the last thing I said before I drifted into darkness._

**Fang P.O.V.**

_Fang's house_

Ugh I have the weirdest dreams. I mean what was that about? A great danger? Looking but not seeing? Well that sounds like Iggy but that's irrelevant. But that voice I feel like I've heard before why is it so familiar? Huh, oh well. I get up as I hear my mom yelling at me and I realize that it's the first day of sophomore year. Once I'm up I go straight to my shower to get ready for the day. By the way the name's Fang well my real name is Nickolas Walker but if you call me anything Other than Fang you will wake up missing a few limbs. Anyway I'm 16 and I'm about 6'7 I have shaggy black hair and black eyes. After I'm done with my shower I head to go get dressed but stop. I think I smell something hmm it smells like milk chocolate and salt water well that's weird but oh well so I just proceed to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip (5 Minutes)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey mom" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey hon." my mom, Anne, says with a smile as she sets my breakfast down.

"Are you excited" she asks.

"Ma, it's just the first day of school nothing big." I say with a eye roll.

"Sure son, sure." she says and smirks.

"Really mom nothing big" I say exasperated

"Oh be quite and eat your breakfast"

I look down at my breakfast and right away get happy. A plate of steaming sausage and bacon a plate of biscuits and gravy a plate of waffles a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice.

I eat it all in three minutes flat. And to answer you unasked questions yes I am a big eater and no I am not fat, in fact I am quite skinny. Right as I finish and put my dishes in the sink a horn blares.

"Bye ma that must be Iggy and Gassy." I say as I get up than kiss her cheek.

"Bye Fang have a good day" she yells seeing that I'm half way through the door.

I rush up to Iggy's beat up old Toyota Camry and get in the front seat.

"Hey Igg's"

"Hey emo boy" he says teasingly.

"For the last time I am not emo" I yell.

"Sure, mister I only were black clothes and only listen to Three Days Grace and Breaking Benjamin." he says. "So you ready for the hell we call school"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Hey you know that new demo we were working on?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well here's the first half of it" he presses play on his CD player in his car and we listen to it " it sounds good but we need a strong female vocal range in it and frankly Nudge and Angel don't have that"

I'm just about to agree when I see a streak of black, silver and blue flash past us towards school. Huh I wonder what that was. Oh well.

**Max P.O.V.**

_Max's house_

Well that was a weird dream. That's my first thought after I have my annual fight with my alarm clock. After a quick shower I wake up my cousin Ella and tell her to get ready while I eat breakfast. After about thirty minutes she finally comes down stairs in pink high hells a jean mini skirt and a pale pink halter top along with a bunch of make up on her all ready perfect face and pin straight hair. I on the other hand am wearing the complete opposite wearing combat boots black jeans a blue Three Days Grace t-shirt and my hair in a ponytail. I just look at her with one eyebrow raised

"What?" she asks

"Whats with all the get up?" I ask her.

"Hello it's the first day of school I want to look good but apparently you don't"

"Well sorry. I don't want to put all that crap on Ells" I say shrugging leaving her muttering something about buying duct tape and prettying me whether I like it or not. Well huh.

"Bye Ells have a I'm heading out" what I have to get there early to register.

"Kay see you at school" she shouts while waiting for her toast

Oh sorry I should tell what I look like well for starters my name is Maximum Ride call me any thing but Max and you'll wake up missing a couple of limbs I'm 16 and I have brown hair with natural blond and red in it I have brown eyes and I'm about 5'11. I just moved in with my cousin Ella and her mom Valencia down in South Carolina from New York. I hop onto my motorcycle and head to school on the way there I pass this old beat up Toyota Camry and I don't know why but something makes me look back. And when I do I almost have a heart attack, _oh my god_ the hottest guy ever is in that car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_School_

"Hey gurl my names Dylan, you need me to show you around here we can start in the back I have a friend here that wants to meet you" he says while groping me while I try to pull away

"Hell no now let me go you Bastard!" I yell at him when he continues squeezing my breast while his other hand is playing with my ass and that area

"Yo Dylan she said to leave her alone" says a quite but menacing voice.

"No Fang she's fresh meat and needs to be shown the works" well that's it. I finally snap when he tries to shove his hand down the front of my pants. So I did what any girl with anger problems would do: turned around knee him where the sun don't shine and beat the crap out of him until he's knocked out

Yep I've set my reputation as a badass.


	2. Ugh School

**Max P.O.V.**

_School Parking Lot _

Well that's that. Great first day of school and I've already beat some one up and been assaulted. Yep back to normal. Well I think anyways.

"Hey new girl" that same voice says.

"What" I say as I turn around and stop dead in my tracks _Shit_ it's the guy from the car

"That was good somebody needed to put him in his place. The names Fang by the way." he said to me.

"Thanks for telling him to stop and mines Max" I say holding out my hand for him to shake. When he does there's this electric zap that goes through my whole body. "So I have to go, see you" I say before I head off to the front office.

**Fang P.O.V. **

_School Parking Lot _

I'm just about to head into school and go to class but something stops me. Ah and that something is Dylan the school perv. Yeah easy to say we hate each other but the thing he's doing now makes my blood boil. He's practically sexually assaulting this girl who is clearly trying to get away from him but it's not his actions that make me stop it's her voice.

"Hell no now let go of me you Bastard" That voice that's the voice from my dream. The one that's haunted me all summer.

" _I'm someone you have yet to meet" _well now it makes since

"Yo Dylan she said to leave her alone" I say quite menacingly.

"No Fang she's fresh meat and needs to be shown the works" well that's it I'm just about to go up to him and punch his lights out but I'm beaten to it. . . . By the girl. I guess that she finally snapped cause the next thing I know is he's on the ground and she's looking down at him in disgust. WOW. Yep she's a badass.

"Hey, new girl" OK when did I decide that I was going to talk? I didn't!'!

She whirls on me "What?" ooh shes mad. Wait, wait, wait a second she's beautiful. Not hot but beautiful. I look down at her clothes: combat boots, black jeans, Blue Three Days Grace T-Shirt, hair, which is this amazing mix of brown blond and red, in a ponytail and not a speck of makeup on her face. WOW.

"That was good somebody needed to put him in his place. The names Fang by the way." I say to her

"Thanks for telling him to stop and mines Max" she says to me and holds out her hand to shake. When I do take her hand it's like a zap of electricity going through my body but when I look up she's already half way to the main office.

"So I have to go, see you"

"dang it" I mutter to myself

"Yo Fang whats up" ah that would be Gassy talking.

"Nothing much Gas" I say walking up Gas who's with the rest of the flock which consists of Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gassy, and Angel

"So what was that about?" Angel asks pointing her thumb towards where Max and me were just standing.

"Dylan being Dylan." that's all I have to say yeah we all hate him it's a long-

"FANGY" says a banshee voice

"Ugh Lisa" they all say in unison while I face palm.

"What Lisa?" I say aggravated

"Well, Fangy, I heard that you needed a new singer and I want to join" Oh my god not this again.

"No Lisa we've all heard you sing and your not right for the type songs we do" Iggy says.

"Who asked you cause it wasn't me" Lisa sneered

"Okay that's enough you have no right to talk to us like that just because your parents are all high and mighty and crap doesn't mean that you have the right to treat us like crap. Which you are and who would want to be crap that's just so gross and uck I mean really we are not uck and just because you like Fang doesn't mean that he likes you you need to grow up mpddsfmpmampmfpsdmpd ampmdpsmsa fpmfemfeo" and that is the Nudge channel

"Thanks Ella" seeing that shes put her hand over Nudges mouth.

"Your welcome. EWW Nudge you just licked my hand" she says to Nudge while Wiping her hand on her skirt.

"Yep" Nudge says with a smile just as the bell rings. And with that we all say our goodbyes and go to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Fang did you hear?" Iggy says running up to me in the hall after first period.

"Hear what Igg's?" I say to him while putting up my things in my locker.

"There's a new kid"

"Iggy there's new kids here every year"

"No in our grade"

"huh whats the name" I say thinking about Max from this morning.

"Maximum Ride" he says enunciating every syllable

"Cool name" I say a little disappointed

"Yeah well I got to go see you later. HAVE FUN IN ENGLISH"the last part he yelled because he's at the end oh the hall.

"Yep" I mutter heading to my favorite class

**Max P.O.V. **

_English Classroom 2__nd__ Period _

Yay English my favorite class. And I stop dead in my tracks. Why do I keep seeing him everywhere? I mean this is just weird. Right?

"_Maybe it's fate" It said_

"Oh great your back I thought you would leave me alone for once" I sat

"_Listen Maximum there is a great danger up ahead and that boy will not help"_

"Whatever" . . . Yay it doesn't answer.

"Move freak" someone says shoving me forward.

"Hey girl, freak means weird right?" she nods and I smile "well thank you because weird is just another word for different and another word for different is unique. So thank you for realizing my uniqueness." I say walking past her. I say just to make her speechless. And you know what? It worked. Ha-ha so as I sit down I'm completely surprised when I hear a low chuckle. If you guessed Mr. tall dark and dreamy then you get a cookie. **(AN: LOL I had a cookie beside me while I wrote this `: }) **Yep it was Fang

"What was that funny?" I asked.

"Yeah" he responded

"Well then" I mutter

"All right class I'm going to take role so say here when I call your name and then I'll explain what were doing in class today. OK?" she says and everyone nods.

"Monique-Tiffany-Krystal"

"Here" says a mocha skinned girl.

"Lisa"

"Here" says the girl I told off

"Nickolas"

"Here" Fang mutters

"James"

"Here" says a pale guy that's siting next to Fang

"Dylan"

"Here" ugh that perv again

"Maya"

"Here" says a girl towards the back of the room

"Zephyr"

"Here" says the guy next to James

"Angelica"

"Here" says the girl behind Monique-Tiffany-Krystal

She says a lot more names but I don't feel like mentioning them

"Ah and Ms. Maximum"

"I go by Max" I say

* * *

**AN: Hey peoples how the heck are you today! Ooh and thanks for the comments but I'd really appreciate some Fav's well um yeah it's going to be Fang's P.O.V next when they read off the names so if you have any ideas for helping me then thanks. oh and what do you think Fangs reaction should be to Max's real name? so review ****_review_****_REVIEW _**

**thanks to: zelda1673 maximumride062000 and xXAdventureTimedaBossXx for the comments**


End file.
